Sigh
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: It's a sunny day in Rain, and it brings out the playfulness in Deidara. What if Sakura and Deidara have a wager? One-Shot, DeiSaku DeidaraXSakura. Edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Deidara X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? Pretty sure there's swearing too...

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **2,092

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh<strong>

**+*+ **A DeiXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on one of the many window seats in the Akatsuki base. She had her eyes closed, and was innocently enjoying the warm, morning sun that streamed through the glass window and onto her face. Suddenly a shadow fell in front of the sun, and across her.<p>

Her smile morphed into a scowl and her pastel green eyes snapped open, but as soon as she spied the culprit, a small smile replaced the scowl. Deidara was smiling and waving at her from atop a clay pigeon of his own design. Unfortunately the pigeon was blocking her sun. But alas, she couldn't stay mad at Deidara, he was simply too cute. Her smile became wider but she motioned at him, with her hand, for him and his pigeon to move aside and out of her sunlight.

He shrugged and moved the pigeon with a smile, letting the precious sunlight back into the room – and back onto Sakura's face. She smiled brightly with the feelings of absolute joy that the warmth of the sun brought. And, after waving goodbye to Deidara, shut her eyes again to enjoy it while it lasted.

It was hardly ever sunny in Rain. In fact today was probably the first day that it had been sunny in years and years – and although Pein was the main reason why it rained when someone was infiltrating the city – it was usually raining regardless.

She had a few minutes of peace – just enjoying the warmth and sunlight – and then someone ruined it again by tapping her on the shoulder. She barely held in the angry sigh and opened her eyes again. All she wanted was to enjoy the sunlight – was that too much to ask? Obviously it was.

She whipped her head around, only to come literally face-to-face with the blonde haired, blue eyed, clay master himself. She swallowed down the profanity she was about to throw at the interrupter (she had been spending waaay too much time with Hidan) and fought off the blush that came hand in hand with being in close proximity to the blonde. He was extremely handsome after all. And waaaay too cute for his own good.

"Hey Sakura-chan, un!" He said loudly with an extra helping of cheer.

Sakura's eye twitched, he was never this happy in the mornings. Something must have happened.

She looked at him suspiciously – he was far, far too happy. She decided to voice this.

"Why the hell are you so happy this early in the morning?" Yep, she really was spending too much time with Hidan.

"Can't I just be happy to be alive, un?" He asked her, his grin growing wider.

She gave him a blank look, "No." She said bluntly, "not this early in the morning."

He sighed, "Okay, okay, you got me un. It's because it's sunny for the first time in I don't know how long, un. I'm a sun person – I don't like rain all that much, un."

He plonked himself in the seat next to her and stretched out sighing happily as he did so.

"No wonder you're usually no fun." Sakura said with a sparkle now present in her pastel green eye. The sun had really lightened the mood in the base, despite it being too early in the morning.

"I can too be fun, un." He mock pouted, "In fact," he continued, a sparkle appearing in his own eye, "I'll prove it to you, un."

"Oh really?" She smirked, she sensed a wager.

"Yep, un. I'm going to take you somewhere, if you have fun, you have to go on a date with me, un."

"Agreed, and if I don't have fun you have to be my personal slave for a whole week." They looked hard at each other and then Deidara nodded in agreement.

"You strike a hard bargain Sakura-chan, un. But I agree to the terms, un."

Sakura grinned, "I can't wait to win this bet." She said happily.

Deidara pouted, for real this time, "You really don't think I can be fun, un?" She shook her head 'no' childishly.

Deidara grinned, "Oh really, un?" He said, using what Sakura had said before against her. "Well then, we'll have to remedy that, now won't we, un." And with that the blonde-haired, clay artist lunged at the pinkette and wrapped his arms around her waist – lifting her up with no problems at all.

Sakura squealed in surprise before she started laughing.

"Put me down Deidara-kun!" She laughed. Laughing all the harder when he, instead of letting her down, lifted her over his shoulder. Some would call this position 'the sack of potatoes' position.

She let him. It wasn't very often he was in such a playful mood – he was always trying to be so serious. What being the youngest (before she arrived anyway) Akatsuki member. She loved it when he was like this.

Thankfully there was no one in the halls; it would have been extremely embarrassing for Sakura if there were witnesses. Deidara wouldn't have really cared either way, he wasn't the one being embarrassed.

And then Deidara stopped and formed a very familiar hand sign.

"Deidara! Don't you da – " She was cut off by a squeezing sensation. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the nausea to pass. And then they were outside somewhere, surrounded by smoke.

He gently put her on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you Deidara," she groaned, eyes still tightly closed. She swayed and leaned against the handsome blonde.

"That's what they all say." He grinned, not at all minding that Sakura was using him as a leaning post of some sort.

She groaned again and tried standing up without the need to lean on anything. He put his arm around her shoulders to help her keep steady.

"I know you hate traveling by transportation but the others would have noticed if we took off on my bird, and remember what happened last time they caught us, un?"

"They **may** have joined us and then they **may** have gotten us kicked out of the town we were supposed to be shopping in, but admit it. You just love to see me in my misery."

"That too, un." he joked helping her over to where he had set up.

She looked around wearily. And her eyes widened. He had transported them a little ways away from a medium-sized river, and a meter beside it on the bank was a soft-looking black rug, decorated with red Akatsuki clouds. A large, woven picknick basket resting in it's center.

She gaped, turning to face the blonde "You planned this?"

"Sure did, un." He looked quite smug and proud of himself.

She looked over at him and wanted to wipe the grin off his face – she wasn't sure if she wanted to accomplish this by punching him or by kissing him. It should have been obvious which one to choose.

'I must be a little mixed up by that transportation stunt.' She thought, lightly shaking her head. Then she was suddenly annoyed.

"Wipe the grin off your face." Sakura grumbled. She was annoyed because she knew she would probably have fun. She loved picknicks. "There are still no promises. I might end up having a terrible time."

He scoffed playfully, "Maybe in your nightmares, un. Are you ready for a fun-filled few hours, un?"

She half-scowled, "Okay, okay, let's get this thing started."

He gestured for her to take a seat on the Akatsuki-styled picknick rug and she blushed despite herself.

The wind was blowing lightly, making his bound hair dance slightly in the wind, his only visible dark blue, knoll encircled eye glittered in the bright sunlight, and his smile...it was so...nice. She hadn't realized she'd spaced out until he was taking her gently by the hand and leading her slowly over to the rug. She followed without complaint, as if in a daze. Sure she'd always noticed how handsome he'd looked, but the sunlight added a whole new - pardon the pun - light to it.

"Come on Sakura-chan, un." He let go of her hand and continued on, thinking she would follow him.

She blushed lightly in embarrassment and looked down bashfully. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way. It was definitely puzzling.

He stopped when he reached the rug and turned around to help her sit down if necessary, only to find her where he'd left her, looking down at the grass. he smiled lightly, walked back over to her and put a finger under her chin. He then gently lifted her head up so that she was looking him in the eye.

He could have died of glee. She was blushing.

Just as he was about to comment on the, rather nice if he should say so, blush, a loud roar approached, and was gaining by the minute.

The moment broken, both missing-nin got into battle stances and were about to lash out and attack the strange noise when they saw...Hidan...on a jet ski. He was coming up the river fast, followed by Tobi. Deidara's eye twitched. He knew they'd somehow find out about his and ruin the only chance he'd probably ever get.

Suddenly the jet skiers were upon them, almost literally. Hidan splashed them both with a huge wave of water - soaking both Deidara and Sakura to the bone - before laughing wildly and motoring on. Tobi following behind just as quickly. No doubt trying to get away before the angry teens could kill him...well, one was angry, the other wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

Sakura spluttered in rage, while Deidara sulked at his lost opportunity.

"When he gets back to the base tonight I'm going to slaughter that prick. That Fucking bastard! How dare he!"

Deidara couldn't help but smile lightly at the language she was using. It was oddly...cute. He wondered sometimes at the state of his mind.

Sakura turned sharply to face him and he almost cowered at the dark look on her face. And then she glared at him. Pastel green eyes flashed with fury. He took a small step back.

"Pick me up this Saturday at 6pm, and we'd better be going somewhere classy." She growled before turning on her heel, marching off a few meters and disappearing in a whirl of leaves. She was probably going Hidan hunting, he'd often partaken in the sport. It was quite fun.

Suddenly the reality of the situation kicked in and Deidara closed his eyes and fell over backwards in a dead faint.

He was going on a date with Sakura...in two days!

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
